Conventional aircraft wheel assemblies comprise rotating and stationary stacks which stop the aircraft when compressed by one or more rams. A ram may be attached to an actuator, such as an electromechanical actuator. Typically, electromechanical actuators are controlled by electromechanical actuator controllers. To properly account for variations in operating loads on the aircraft brake assemblies, electromechanical actuators frequently include load cells which provide feedback to the actuator. Load cells are often calibrated manually, which may require significant time and labor, or rely on precision force measurement and control, which may be subject to signal corruption and degradation. Load cells are electromechanical parts that impart sizeable complexity and cost to an electromechanical actuation part/system.